In a multi-screen (or multi-display) service, a plurality of electronic devices can share a screen or control a screen remotely. For example, a multi-screen game usually involves an electronic device that displays an execution screen and an electronic device that controls actions and inputs displayed on the execution screen. In the case of the multi-screen game, the electronic device that displays an execution screen may be, for example, a television, and an input device may be a portable terminal (e.g., a virtual joystick or game controller). That is, a portable terminal may be used as an input device in the multi-screen game that uses a television.
When a multi-screen service is performed such that a plurality of electronic devices share a screen or control a screen remotely, an electronic device that displays a main screen typically displays a multi-screen function, and another electronic device is typically used as an input device to remotely control the electronic device that displays the multi-screen. However, it is possible that the multi-screen function service may also be developed to share content in various forms between electronic devices.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a multi-screen function service which shares content in various forms between electronic devices.